


Pay in Full

by Howlxte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Crystals Dildos, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Potions, Slutty witches what more can you ask for, Vaginal Sex, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: Sixty is a potion making witch that sometimes is a little lonely and needs some desires taken care of.
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Pay in Full

**Author's Note:**

> Slutty Witch 60 is [Eri’s](https://twitter.com/Ifuxkinglove60/status/1325986086640779264) concept on twitter I just ran with the idea give them the credit for this.
> 
> Also the Allen and 60 relationship isn't deep, just really a fling.
> 
> Terms used for Sixty's sex is pussy and clit.

The life of a witch was usually spent in isolation except for the time when the moon was just right and witches from all around gathered in one spot under the gaze of the moon for a witches circle.

Sixty enjoyed those events where everyone would shed their layers and dance around the giant bonfire paying tribute to the moon and magic as a whole. Then everyone would go back to the hobbles and again are alone.

Sixty made himself a decent cottage in the woods not too far from a town, he thankfully established himself as a good witch so long as he’s not threatened. In return the town folks come and buy his potions. Sixty’s speciality was potion making, he made dozens to cure illnesses or ones to bless a lady so she have a child. His most popular potions were the instant luck ones, where it granted the one drinking it luck. He couldn’t guarantee what lucky event would happen for them but usually it gave many people good news or good events.

So those potions were in high demand so therefore the most expensive, Sixty had bumped up the price of them since it’s so tedious to make them.

Some towns folks complained that the prince went up but they would come back later anyways, he was positive some people sold his potion for even more money but he didn’t care. So long as he got his payment people could do whatever they wanted with them.

Sixty was finishing up a luck potion right now, putting the last touches on it. These potions needed a lot of magic so he usually put up his ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign after he was done making these to rest.

Putting the last of his magic into it he ladled the liquid into an elegant glass pitcher with a long spout so he can pour it into tiny vials. Carefully he poured it into about two dozen tiny glass vials then put stoppers on all of them. A new batch of luck potions finally done he can sell.

For now he will rest and casted a spell to make the sign before his cottage change to not bother him. If anyone dares to bother him they will have a bad luck hex follow them around for a day or two.

Confident he can have a few days to himself the first thing Sixty did was take off his clothes and crawl into his large soft bed. Pulling the covers over his body he closed the windows and made the room dark so he could have a nice nap. His familiar cat perched on a bookcase jumped down and got on the bed to snuggle with Sixty.

Sixty slept for a good long while, a couple hours before he woke up. Stretching out on the bed to wake himself up further. Flicking his hand so all the candles around his room illuminated. It was nighttime outside but as a witch he tended to not follow the typical day.

Sixty felt more rested than he did before making the potion but still wasn’t exactly ready to have people come and see him to collect their potion. Keeping the sign up Sixty got comfy on his bed, taking many of the soft pillows to put behind him as he reclined against them on the headboard. His familiar had wandered off, probably to hunt mice outside the cottage so he was completely alone.

This made Sixty have an idea and he waved his hand making a wooden box float over to him. Sixty kicked off the blankets from his nude body as he opened the box. Inside were a beautiful collection of crystal dildos Sixty had collected over the years.

Living in isolation left many a witch in a slight predicament when carnal desires overcame them. One witch Sixty met at a circle crafted these dildos from gorgeous crystals so they were smooth and charmed with magic they will never break.

Sixty always got a new one when he saw that witch, she was always excited to show him a new one she crafted.

Also inside the box was a special potion Sixty made, it wasn’t really a potion more like an oil. It was nice smelling and helped with using the dildos properly. Sixty took out one of his favorite ones along with the oil. It has been awhile since he pleasured himself, he can indulge.

Taking the cap off the vial for the oil he gently poured some onto his pussy before charming it to the float in the air, he will need it again later. For now he smoothed a hand down his stomach before slowly dipping his fingers into his folds. With magic it was easy for witches to make changes to themselves and to others, Sixty made potions for other mortals who wished for things different about them, hearing how happy they were later made his heart full.

His fingers teased his clit, his hairless pussy now getting shiny from the oil on it. Sixty gasped a little as he kept slowly rubbing his clit before he pushed two fingers inside him. Sixty fingered himself, pulling quiet moans while he did it, his other hand started to squeeze his pec before pulling at the barbell nipple piercing.

“Ah~”

Sixty moaned louder as he slowly teased himself until he pulled his fingers out of his pussy and grabbed the oil again. He poured some onto the crystal dildo and pushed the tip into his pussy. This one was thicker than his fingers so the stretch burned a little but with the help of the oil the rest of the dildo easily slid inside Sixty.

Moaning when it went all the way in stretching his pussy perfectly. Slowly Sixty started to pull the dildo out before pushing it back in setting a steady pace. He then said a spell and took his hand away while the dildo still did the motion, fucking Sixty without him doing any of the work.

Leaning more into the pillows while the dildo fucked him, he used both hands to squeeze his pecs and pull at the piercings on his nipples.

Sixty then charmed the dildo to move faster and he choked on a moan, the crystal dildo going in and out of his pussy faster. Sixty moved a hand down to tease his clit as he felt the pleasure building up. A few more rubs to his clit and Sixty was cumming as the dildo still fucked him.

It became a blur of different positions and many orgasms while the dildo fucked Sixty. He didn’t know how many hours went by as he just lost himself to the pleasure.

Sixty was on his hands and knees while the dildo still fucked him, his body was covered in sweat and other fluids. Then all of a sudden he heard a loud knock on the door. Hearing it snapped Sixty to reality as he stopped the dildo which buried itself deep into his pussy.

Getting off the bed on shaky legs Sixty quickly did a spell to get the sweat off his body and then pulled on his robe. He was sure the sign still said do not disturb so who dare come here?

Going over to the door Sixty opened it and was met by the town’s head of the guard to protect it, Captain Allen.

“Isn’t there a sign that says do not disturb me Allen?” Sixty knows of the captain of the guard, the two are civil enough and he’s made the man a couple healing potions for his men.

“There wasn’t a sign up.”

Sixty internally cursed, he must have taken the spell down during his alone time. 

“What can I do for you then since you’re here.” Nobody really came to visit Sixty, everyone just wanted something.

“I need your batch of luck potions.”

Well this was surprising, Sixty blinked at Allen. “Why do you need a whole batch?”

“There are talks of raiders sweeping through towns and I want ours to be prepared.” Sixty had heard of these raiders from other witches sending letters, if the town was attacked Sixty can easily put a spell on his cottage to hide it.

“You know the luck potions cost a lot, do you have the funds?”

“This is a matter of the town being destroyed, do you really not care?” Allen snapped at Sixty.

“I care about my hard work being paid for.” It was nothing personal, just business.

Allen growled at Sixty as he pulled a tiny pouch from his belt and tossed it to Sixty. He caught the pouch and opened it, counting the gold pieces.

“You’re short.”

“This is all we have.”

“Sorry, full payment or no potions.” Sixty tied the pouch and was holding it out for Allen to take.

“What else can I offer you, I’ll give you anything.”

Now that caught Sixty’s attention as one usually never offer anything to a witch. Sixty pondered what he wanted from Allen, he didn’t have anything material Sixty wanted but when he shifted from one foot to the other Sixty was reminded of the dildo inside him. 

Captain Allen is a handsome man.

“Give me your body.”

“What?” Allen bristled.

“Just for the day, what I’m asking is for you to bring me pleasure.”

Allen was silent for a while processing what Sixty asked of him. “You want me to bed you?”

“I’m so lonely in this cottage all by myself, with nobody to please me.” Sixty posed a little more seductively. “Take one of my aphrodisiac potions and pleasure me, then I’ll give you a batch of my luck potions. Is it a deal?”

Allen had to think about this, mostly since he didn’t want word to get around but Sixty barely interacted with the town, as far as he knows. In reality when Sixty goes into the town to get things he needs he masks his appearance so nobody bothers him but Sixty doesn’t gossip.

If word got around the captain of the guard bed the witch it would ruin his reputation.

“Fine so long as this stays between us.”

Sixty nodded and let Allen inside his cottage, locking the door so they wouldn’t be disturbed and putting the sign back up.

“Remove your clothes.” Sixty went over to his crafting table to start work on a quick aphrodisiac potion. Mostly since he wanted Allen’s stamina to last longer, and also this was a small experiment to see if it worked.

Allen removed his clothes and put them on a chair, he glanced around the cottage taking in the aesthetic of everything.

Sixty finished the aphrodisiac and handed the small vial of clear pink liquid to Allen. “Drink this and you will be able to pleasure me for hours.”

Getting back on his bed Sixty took off his robe and laid back, he pulled the dildo out of his pussy, glad he was stretched and ready. Allen’s face flushed seeing Sixty’s wet pussy. Taking the vial he downed the liquid and immediately started to feel the effects. His body became hot and his cock started to harden and spring up. Sixty watched, glad to see the effects were instant.

Allen’s eyes dilated as he got on the bed, Sixty opened his thighs more so Allen could get between them. The aphrodisiac was in full affect as Allen pulled Sixty by his thighs closer and rubbed his hard cock against Sixty’s pussy.

Sixty moaned, it had been too long feeling a real cock against his pussy. Even more when Allen pushed the tip inside Sixty who threw his head back with a moan.

“So warm.”

Allen’s cock was impressive, it was average length but a little thicker. He let out a grunt when he fully sheathed his cock inside Sixty’s pussy. Allen then started a steady pace that slowly built up going faster.

Sixty moaned loud, it was different having another body slam against his thighs and a warm cock inside him. Allen was swept up in the affects of the aphrodisiac but thankfully he had a place to stick his cock into so he was getting enjoyment out of this. Bracing his hands on either side of Sixty’s head as he kept slamming his hips into the witch.

Allen then suddenly lifted Sixty’s legs up higher, bending the witch who was rather flexible as he plowed his hips harder into Sixty. 

“Oh fuck!” Sixty cursed out as he was just at Allen’s mercy.

Keeping the mating press position up as Allen felt he was going to cum soon, ideally he should pull out but his sex crazed mind wanted to pump every last drop of his seed into the witch. “Oh cum inside me! Don’t hold back, there won’t be any- fuck! Consequences!” Sixty mumbled out in case Allen was hesitating. Sixty was a witch, he could practically do anything and he can have mind blowing sex with creampies and not get knocked up.

That’s all Allen needed to hear to bury his cock deep inside Sixty and rut into him before spilling his seed in the witch.

Sixty arched off the bed, his orgasm rushing over his body as he was warmly filled up by Allen. Panting hard from the intense sex Sixty only had a few seconds to recover before Allen started to pound his hips back into Sixty, the aphrodisiac still in effect.

Sixty knew he was in for a long and eventful time.

Hours later Sixty is on his hands and knees with Allen still snapping his hips into the witch. Sixty is covered in sweat and cum, his thighs sticky with the excess cum that keeps dripping out of his pussy. He’s utterly fucked out but still wants more, he knows he can get one more orgasm before the effects wear off.

Allen was just in a weird state of mind the whole time, he felt his body moving on his own and the pleasure but never the fatigue or tiredness. Sixty’s pussy felt amazing around his cock and he was surprised by how much cum he pumped into him. He could feel another orgasm coming and with a few hard ruts he emptied the last of his seed into Sixty.

Sixty moaned loud getting filled up again and he orgasmed before falling into the bed, a crumpled up mess of tingly feelings.

Allen fell back on his knees, bracing his arms behind him as he caught his breath, the aphrodisiac finally leaving his systems. Sixty was panting hard and in need of another nap but he had to complete his business.

Using a spell he brought over the finished luck potions and placed them on the chair with Allen’s clothes and armor.

“A deal is a deal, thanks for the fun time handsome.”

Allen got off the bed on shaky legs and pulled his clothes back on, he was starting to feel the exhaustion in his body but needed to get back to the village. Once dressed he gathered the vials up and left the cottage.

Sixty sighed in relief being alone and with a few spells cleaned up the bed and himself before snuggling into the soft sheets.

* * *

At the full moon gathering Sixty had made more of the aphrodisiac to give to his other witch companions. Many eager to try it out and trading him good materials for them.

“So you got the sex potion worked out?”

Sixty knew that voice, turning he saw that it was Connor followed by his familiar and servant Nines. Connor looked exactly like Sixty but they weren’t blood related, instead Connor was the victim of one of Sixty’s mirror potions that wasn’t completed making Connor look exactly like Sixty.

That happened so long ago and Sixty made a cure but Connor liked parading around with his face, so much so his familiar Nines had the same face but his eyes were blue. The familiar was that of a fox so his pointed ears stuck out of his hair along with a blue grey fur bushy tail.

“Yes I did, what you thinking of using it to have a wild time with your familiar?”

Connor made a scandalous gasp and swatted Sixty’s shoulder but it was all in good fun. Everyone knew Nines and Connor fucked around with each other. Connor had rescued the fox from a trap in exchange for being his familiar servant and companion.

“Maybe, but dear Sixty I have missed our times romping in the sheets, maybe we should try it together. All three of us~” Connor purred as he got up close to Sixty and leaned against him.

Sixty flushed, it had been awhile since he and Connor had some fun, plus his encounter with Allen just had him hungry for more.

“If you’re free after this moon gathering.”

“It’s a date darling.” Connor winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Now someone tell me not to write a sequel to this fic with Connor, Sixty and Nines having kinky magic sex.


End file.
